


July Event: Musicals

by OP_Jessie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OP_Jessie/pseuds/OP_Jessie
Summary: An event from Tumblr that I did for my birthday month.





	1. Honey Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Pedro x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: Honey Honey
> 
> Musical: Mamma Mia
> 
> Requested by: starblazer124

_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-ha, honey honey_

_The way that you kiss goodnight_  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you’re holding me tight) 

_You look like a movie star_  
(You look like a movie star)  
But I like just who you are  
(I like just who you are) 

_I’d heard about you before_  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I’m about to see  
What you mean to me 

“You’re staring again.” You were startled out of your trance and turned your head to look at Wanda, who was smiling down at you with her arms crossed over her chest. You felt your cheeks immediately flare up at being caught staring at Pedro practically soar through the trees.

“Um…” She rolled her eyes and covered her mouth to stop a giggle from slipping past.

“You’ve been together how long? Yet you still look at him so lovestruck.” Your cheeks only grew darker and you cleared your throat, fanning yourself slightly to cool down your heated cheeks.

“W-We’re not together!” Wanda shrugged and smiled.

“It’s close enough.” You breathed out to calm your flaming cheeks but it was to no avail.

“H-He’s courting me. That’s different.” The mink raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

“He’s courting you to eventually marry, it’s not that different.” Before you even had a chance to get flustered and defend yourself, the subject of your conversation had jumped down behind you from the tree he was perched on. You turned around and your cheeks warmed at the sight of Pedro looking at you with the soft expression that was reserved only for you.

“The sun is rising. I will walk you home, (Y/N).” His voice rumbled, somewhat like a purr. You nodded and looped your arm around the arm he had outstretched to you. You didn’t miss Wanda’s grin but that didn’t stop you from saying your goodbyes.

The two of you walked through the forest with your head resting against his arm and your arms linked together. It was rather peaceful but you always managed to get butterflies in your stomach from your nightly walks back to your home. You got halfway to your home when he asked the question that he always asked at this point, how your day (well, more like night) went. It was a routine you never got tired of. For the second half of your walk, he listened to you speak of your day, letting a hum to let you know he was listening, which you already knew he was listening.

When you got to the door of your home, he lowered his arm only to grasp both of your hands in his. A blush made its home on your cheeks again as his thumb gently caressed the skin on your knuckles. You looked at his eye, which was focus on your hand where a simple band sat on your finger; the promise ring. You smiled at seeing how he always ended up in a daze when he looked at the simple piece of jewelry.

Usually, he would initiate the good night (or morning) kiss but there was something about the way that the soft glow of the morning light made his handsome face even more beautiful. Your ringless hand moved to cup his face which immediately snapped up to meet your eyes and you could see the pale pink covering his own cheeks. It was moments like these that you were assured as to why he chose you to court. He looked at you as if there was nothing else in the world that could make him happy. Even with the butterflies causing chaos in your stomach, you leaned forward and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

His hands took their spot in cupping your face and your own moved together to rest on his waist, smiling into the kiss when he didn’t flinch at the touch like in the beginning. He was the first to pull away but only because he leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek against yours, a sound erupting from his throat that actually sounded like a purr. Your eyes closed at the contact and your hands fully circled his waist.

“I will come to get you at dusk like always, (Y/N).” You were unsure if he had actually said that through the purr but you nodded once it registered. He pulled back again, almost hesitantly, to press a lingering kiss to your forehead. Your hands fell to your side but before he could jump onto the nearest tree to head back, your words stopped him and made the blush on his cheeks darken.

“I love you, Pedro.” Your own cheeks were warm but you couldn’t stop smiling as he moved his hair to hide it.

“And I love you, (Y/N).” Your smile widened at his quieter response and the giddy feeling from before returned. He gave a small wave before jumping off into the forest. When he was out of sight, you fell back against the doorframe and pressed your hand to your chest, smiling through the rapid beating in your heart.


	2. ii. This is Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Charlotte Katakuri
> 
> Genre: Angst/Fluff (?)
> 
> Song: this is me
> 
> Musical: The Greatest Showman
> 
> Requested by: sigynofwonderland

_I am not a stranger to the dark_  
Hide away, they say  
‘Cause we don’t want your broken parts  
I’ve learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one’ll love you as you are 

Another tea party, another stress filled decision. Katakuri sat on the edge of the bed, running his thumbs through the fabric of his scarf before letting it lay across his lap and his face fell in his hands, letting a deep sigh out. Even though Brulee had given him some courage after saying that he was fine the way he was, that didn’t mean that everyone else would react the same way as his sister. His hands moved down so that his fingers traced the corner of his lips, much wider than the regular person; he knew this. He let his hands fall to his scarf and he gripped at the fabric at the memory of Flampe berating his looks, like those bullies when he was younger before closing his eyes.

_But I won’t let them break me down to dust_  
I know that there’s a place for us  
For we are glorious 

His eyes opened before getting up, scarf in hand, and he walked towards the door. When was he someone that focused on the words of others? Even if it was his little sister, he held no disdain for her. With his hand on the door handle, he looked at the white and black scarf in his hand before tossing it to the ground. He swung the door open and went down to where the tea party would be.

_I am brave, I am bruised_  
I am who I’m meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I’m marching on to the beat I drum  
I’m not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me 

He stopped in front of the huge double doors and pressed his hands on the center of both before hesitating. His resolve was slowly crumbling at the muffled voices of his siblings behind the doors. He shut his eyes again and pressed his lips together, in a small hope that his oversized mouth would turn into a normal sized one. He pictured his family though, Brulee especially.

_When the sharpest words wanna cut me down_  
I’m gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I’m meant to be, this is me 

He knew that Brulee is on the other side and her words repeated themselves in his head. His eyes snapped open after an exhale through his nose and he pushed the doors open, standing in the doorway as he faced his family head on.


	3. iii. Wild Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Kid x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: Wild Thing 
> 
> Musical: Strange Magic
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_Wild thing_   
_You make my heart sing_   
_You make everything groovy_

_Oh, wild thing_   
_You make my heart sing (you make my heart sing)_   
_You make everything groovy_

_Wild thing, I think I love you_   
_But I wanna know for sure_   
_Come on, hold me tight_   
_I love you_

 When Kid first met you, you didn’t look the type to be able to defend yourself but he was proven wrong when a guy that was in your personal space irritated you so much that you actually punched him. Now, a regular punch wouldn’t have caught his attention, but your punch had knocked the guy out halfway through your swing and made him crash into the window next to where Kid was standing. He was more than intrigued and, when you showed fearlessness to him, the Eustass Kid, he had to have you on his crew. The affection he had for you was blamed on the merriment of being crew members with you but then it became so much more. It was annoying, if you asked him. He also didn’t want to put a name to these feelings. Then it would be… real.

He chugged down the alcohol that was in his mug and leaned back in his chair as he watched his crew members drink and party with the other patrons in the bar. It was nice to just sit back and relax in the midst of pillaging. As long as nothing ticked him off, this bar can stay standing. After drinking about half of his sake, he peaked over the wooden mug and spotted you making your way over to his table. His lip twitched slightly but he quickly replaced the slight smile to a smirk as you made your way over. He put his mug on the table as you drank from your own mug. When you stood in front of him, you leaned against the table, giving him a small smirk in response.

“Having fun all by yourself?” He rolled his eyes before leaning back again and kicking his legs up to the table. If he moved his boot a little to the right, he’d be touching your hip. He was so tempted to move his foot a little just to see that cute angry face. Wait…. Cute?

“I was until you showed up.”

You grinned but pushed yourself to a standing position and, for a second, he thought you were about to leave. Instead, you moved to plop yourself down on his lap so both of your legs were on one side and your arms were wrapped around his neck. He raised an eyebrow but his smirk seemed to widen at spotting the blush on your cheeks. Maybe you weren’t entirely fearless and the blush on your cheeks quickly supported that.

“Well…. I’d like to be a part of the fun. Is there a problem to be… together?” You hummed innocently, even though your fingers were spinning a strand of his hair around your finger. Despite your confidence, he could tell that you were stiff and ready to run off. No one had been so bold as to openly be flirty or playful with him, except you that is.

He may have looked stoic to you but his mind was reeling nonstop and the warmth in his chest had erupted. Maybe putting a name to that warmth wouldn’t be so bad. His smirk came back and he lifted his human hand to hold your hip securely.

“Hmm… I see no problem.” At your grin, his hand moved to your back and pulled you close. Before he could even lean forward, however, you gripped his hair and crashed your lips with his. Yeah, he really liked you.


	4. iv. Rewrite the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Shanks x Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst to Fluff
> 
> Song: Rewrite the Stars
> 
> Musical: The Greatest Showman
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_You know I want you_   
_It’s not a secret I try to hide_   
_I know you want me_   
_So don’t keep saying our hands are tied_   
_You claim it’s not in the cards_   
_Fate is pulling you miles away_   
_And out of reach from me_   
_But you’re here in my heart_   
_So who can stop me if I decide_   
_That you’re my destiny?_

You grunted as you were suddenly pinned against a tree. You glared at the dark eyes in front of you before putting your hand over your sword. You could easily take it out and hurt the man in front of you but… Why was he smiling still? It annoyed you so much! Bastard always got on your nerves! Even when you had first met him years ago!

“Nuh uh, Captain (Y/N). We’re going to talk and not wake up my crew. That’s what you came here for, hmm?” He had whispered, making you blush when you realized how close he was from his breath hitting your lips. Your hand gripped at your swords hilt. God, he pissed you off! You were the marine here! You were the strongest in your field! Yet here he was, smiling like he always does. You scowled, making his smile widen.

“I’m here to arrest you! Just because you’re a yonko doesn’t mean that I’ll just let you do whatever you want like everyone else!” Now, you were whispering. Maybe it would be best to just deal with this captain instead of him and his crew. You wanted to punch his smile away but you could also feel the annoying warmth appear on your cheeks.

“Aww, but (Y/N)~ If you arrest me, we couldn’t be together~” Your face flushed even darker and you grit your teeth.

“W-What are you saying?! We’d never be together!” You couldn’t help but exclaim which made him raise an eyebrow and click his tongue.

“Bad, (Y/N). I said we should be quiet.” You glared and moved your finger to jab at his chest.

“It’s because you were saying such ridiculous things!” Suddenly, his smile faded and you felt a chill go down your spine, enough to make yourself back up into the wall.

“Ridiculous, huh?”

_What if we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine_   
_Nothing could keep us apart_   
_You’d be the one I was meant to find_   
_It’s up to you, and it’s up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_So why don’t we rewrite the stars?_   
_Maybe the world could be ours_   
_Tonight_

“O-Of course!” You whispered, trying to keep your glare on him. “I-I’m a marine captain and I-I’m here to arrest you!” He hummed only to be close enough to you where you could feel his chest slightly against yours and you could feel his breath across your face, making you look to the side.

“Then why haven’t you done it?” You stiffened at his low voice but looked into his eyes, confusion filling your own. “You haven’t arrested me. You haven’t killed me. It’s just you and me. Yet you haven’t even decided to run back to your base. You came here with no backup.” His smile returned, making you gulp. “I have one arm, (Y/N). You could have easily escaped from being ‘pinned.’ You also have been whispering. That makes me think you actually don’t want to arrest me.”

You gulped again and your mind was reeling. He was right about everything. Why did you come after him? He’s a Yonko and you’re a captain. Not even the admirals could arrest him. You weren’t stupid so why… why did you come after him? You must have been showing the conflict on your face because he suddenly moved his hand to gently grip your chin and meet eyes with yours. His smile was gone again but there was something different in his eyes… Hesitation? What was it?

“We leave at dawn. I’ll give you a choice. You can join my crew and be with me,” you were about to interrupt when his finger pressed against your lips, “nuh uh, shush. You can join my crew and be with me or you can send your base after me.” He smiled and pulled himself away from you. “I’ll know your answer in the morning. Sweet dreams, captain (Y/N).”

_No one can rewrite the stars_   
_How can you say you’ll be mine?_   
_Everything keeps us apart_   
_And I’m not the one you were meant to find_   
_It’s not up to you_   
_It’s not up to me_

You were in your room at the base, gripping your head in frustration. You couldn’t fathom why you were rethinking your decision! Why even consider his offer! He… He was a pirate and you swore as a marine to fight for justice! But your heart ached painfully at the thought of sending your base after him yet you should send your base! (Even though no one would be able to touch him.)

You bit your lip and sat on the bed, looking over at your marine coat that hung on the hook. You wouldn’t throw your duties away so easily. Just because the man you’ve been chasing for years had charmed you that night… But if you were honest with yourself, you had been charmed by him for a very long time. He wasn’t just a pirate to you and you knew that you weren’t just a marine to him or someone to toy with.

_It feels impossible (it’s not impossible)_

_Is it impossible?_

_Say that it’s possible_

The first rays of the sun rising startled you out of your thoughts. Was it dawn already? You gritted your teeth before standing up and snatching your marine coat. You threw it over your shoulders before sprinting out of your room and down the hall, bumping shoulders with a couple of marines but you ignored their questions. You had somewhere to be after all.

_How do we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine?_   
_Nothing can keep us apart_   
_‘Cause you are the one I was meant to find_   
_It’s up to you_   
_And it’s up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_And why don’t we rewrite the stars?_   
_Changing the world to be ours_

Shanks stood at the bottom of the ramp as the rest of the crew carried supplies onto the ship. He looked out towards the path where you came from the night before. He saw that the last couple of boxes were being piled on and he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Looks like he was mistaken and that, honestly, brought a pain to his chest. He heard Ben call for him and he turned to step onto the ramp.

“Shanks!” A voice called and he turned around again, eyes wide as he spotted you. You were still wearing your marine coat and he half-wondered if you actually brought the marine base as you were standing at the top of the path. He could see that you were trying to catch your breath and his eyes seemed to widen as you started to sprint again towards him, your marine coat flying off your shoulders and landing on the dirt path. He couldn’t stop the grin that formed on his face.

“Well, captain, you almost scared me there-” You didn’t let him finish his remark as you suddenly threw yourself on him, with your arms around his neck and legs around his hips. He only had a second to realize and to hold you with his arm so you didn’t fall. He didn’t have enough time to process your actions before you gripped his hair and kissed him fully on his lips. After the initial shock, he smiled into it and kissed back before you could pull away. When you did, he could see realization hit your eyes and how your cheeks turned a nice shade of red from what you did.

“… I choose you.” You murmured, making him grin.

“Oh, you don’t say? I was half-expecting an army behind you after that kiss.” You glared at him and pinched the back of his neck, making him jump slightly before laughing. “Welcome to the crew, (Y/N). One thing, though. I’m the only captain on this ship.” You rolled your eyes but a smile couldn’t be stopped from tilting on your lips.

“Aye, aye, captain.” You were about to hop down when he tightened his grip on you and kissed you again; the crew wolf-whistling and cheering from the deck made you blush but that only made him smile again into it.


	5. v. Good Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Monkey D. Luffy
> 
> Genre: Angsty(?)
> 
> Song: Good Kid
> 
> Musical: The Lightning Thief

**Dad was never there**   
**The only family that really mattered?**   
**Well, she vanished into the air**

**And all I need is one last chance**   
**To prove I’m good enough for someone**

**I’m good enough for someone**

_Luffy whined as Makino rubbed a rag with alcohol against the cuts on his forehead and cheek, making her eyes narrow at him._

_“Stay still, Luffy.” Her words made the teenage boy pout and she finally covered the skin with a bandage large enough to cover the small cuts gathered there. “Why do you keep fighting with that shopkeeper? The mayor has already warned you not to mess with him.”_

_Luffy crossed his arms and his bottom lip extended out while turning his head away from the scolding look that his long time friend gave him._

_“He was asking for it.” Makino sighed but a slight smile tilted her lips._

_“Oh, Luffy. I’m thinking you’re picking fights to get rid of your boredom now that Ace is gone.” Without his response, she still knew that that was exactly it. The older brother had recently departed to the sea to pursue his own dream while Luffy still had two years until he could set off. She closed the first aid kit and carried it with her around the bar as Luffy rested his arms against it and his head fell on his forearms. As she was putting the first aid kit away, Luffy’s voice surprised her._

_“Makino, when I become king of the pirates, you think I’ll see a dragon?” She smiled at his words and stood up, brushing her hands against each other to brush the dust off._

_“Well, that’s a weird question. Maybe you will. I don’t think dragons exist though.” He pouted again before lifting his head up to rest against his hand this time._

_“She talked about a dragon. I want to see one.” At his next words, Makino blinked and looked at the boy’s bored expression._

_“She?” Luffy nodded, dropping his hand to join the other as they both stretched in front of him so that his hands dangled on the side that Makino was on._

_“Yeah. This lady that used to watch me. I don’t really remember her face anymore but… She told me about a dragon that left to protect us or something. I don’t know. I keep remembering this lady though.” He turned his eyes away from his fingertips to look at his friend’s stiff form. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“… Luffy… By any chance, do you remember when you were a kid?”_

_“Yeah-!”_

_“Before Ace and Sabo. Even before Shanks.” He blinked before his eyes turned towards the ceiling and he stuck his bottom lip out to try and remember. A sweat droplet fell from Makino’s forehead as she could see some smoke appear from his ears and his face turned red. “I-I’ll take that as a no. You can stop now.” He tilted his head at her, the pout staying on his lips._

_“Why’d you ask anyway?”_

_“Do you remember your mom?”_

_“I have a mom?” Makino puffed her cheeks out and leaned against the bar before jabbing his forehead._

_“Everyone comes from somewhere, Luffy. You came from a mom.”_

_“Well, where is my mom?” The question stumped Makino. It was true that Makino knew Luffy’s mom but she hadn’t seen the woman in well more than a decade. It’s been almost 11 years since Luffy was put in his grandpa’s care, who had then given him to her and Dadan. Only Garp knew where his mother was._

_“Um… No one actually knows that, Luffy.” Her mind went into overdrive at his puzzled expression that turned into a frown. “B-But I can tell you about her!” At his big eyes on her, she recalled her memories of the woman who had as big of eyes as he did._

_“Tell me then!” Makino picked up some silverware that needed to be dried (and as a way to focus on those distant memories._

_“Well, she cared a lot about people. Your grandpa would scold her because she was always bringing people who needed help into the house, even the not so nice ones. She was really sweet and protective of you. She loved the ocean. I’d usually find the both of you down at the shore, even when you were just napping in her arms. She was always bringing you around here and the mayor’s office and showed you off whenever she could. She was a bit impulsive though, always getting mixed up into things that she shouldn’t have. But that was part of her charm, I guess. She always kept you safe though.” She smiled, a distant memory in her eyes as she looked at the teenage boy who just stared with his mouth open. “You know… You look a lot like her.”_

_“Makino, I’m a boy.” He said, puffing his cheeks out._

_“I know. I mean you have her smile.” She smiled at him as she leaned against the bar and her hand. “She loved you more than anything, Luffy. I know she’d want you to know that.”_

_“Then why did she leave?” He pondered, gripping the stool he was sitting on and leaning back to face the ceiling. He wasn’t angry or depressed at the information that Makino gave him but he was genuinely curious. If she loved him so much, where’d she go?_

_“I don’t know that but,” the woman in front of him smiled at him and Luffy couldn’t help but smile back, “I know that she’d be really proud of you.”_

‘Proud, huh?’ It had been four years since he had that talk with Makino about his mother and his memory of the woman had gotten even worse. If he were honest, the only memory of her was that conversation with Makino and… her smile in a distant memory where he was enjoying the ocean air with the woman. He puffed out a breath as the breeze blew past and ruffled his hair. His eyes snapped open when he heard his name being called. He looked over his shoulder since he was seated on the head of the Sunny and grinned at his crew.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” He hopped down and ran to them to enjoy breakfast, unaware of the presence behind the ocean breeze.


	6. vi. I Love You Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Katakuri x Reader
> 
> Genre: Slight Angst to Fluff
> 
> Song: I Love You Too Much
> 
> Musical: The Book of Life
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_I love you too much_   
_To live without you loving me back_   
_I love you too much_   
_Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact_

You were the first person (that wasn’t his family) to not recoil in fear or to berate him once you spotted his eel mouth, which was one of the reasons why he fell for you at such a young age. You were sweet and caring, including him in your games when your friends warned you not to. You had even stood up for him, despite not needing you to. At the tender age of 9 years old, he was wrapped around your little finger and you didn’t even know.

When he came with his siblings to the middle of the town, you had already been waiting for them and it sent his heart fluttering when you grinned and stood up before raising your hand above your head and waving excitedly.

“Katakuri!” You called with that bright smile on your face. He ducked his head to hide the blush on his face when Perospero and Brulee glanced at him but he waved towards you anyway. He could see that your friends only glanced in his direction before turning their back, something he was used to. He looked towards you and smiled when you jogged up.

“Good afternoon, (Y/N).” You greeted his siblings before grasping his hand and grinning.

“Let’s go play now!” He could only nod before you started to run to play with the others. He could only stare at the back of your head as he kept up. His mom had told him that one day he would be arranged to marry someone to help make a big family and he was ready for it… He couldn’t help but hope that he would marry you one day though. It was a big dream for a young Katakuri but it was what he hoped for.

_I live for your touch_   
_I whisper your name night after night_   
_I love you too much_   
_There’s only one feeling and I know it’s right_

He had grown less impulsive than when he was a kid but he was just a tactless 18 year old. He still thought you were beautiful even when you were angry at him. He hadn’t mean to make you upset. He was just delivering the message that his mother sent to you and your family. He hadn’t really expected to be arranged to marry you but he kept himself from outwardly expressing his happiness. Your glare caught him off guard once he expressed it and he noticed that your tears lined your eyes.

“I didn’t agree to this.” Your words made him want to flinch but he tugged his scarf higher a bit instead.

“I know.”

“I’m not marrying you for convenience, Katakuri.” His eyes met yours and the expression on your face was one that he knew. The same face you made when your small crush on a boy in town had turned out badly and you were heartbroken for what felt like forever. Was there someone you wanted to marry?

“I… I apologize, (Y/N).” You huffed and rubbed at your eyes before turning your back to him. His heart clenched at thinking you hated the arrangement since he was the opposite. However, when he caught your last words, he felt like it was slowly rebuilding again.

“You should marry for love, Katakuri. Don’t marry me if you don’t love me.” He watched you storm inside before placing a hand over his heart. Maybe…

_I know I belong_   
_When I sing this song_   
_There’s love above love and it’s ours_   
_Cause I love you too much_

You had felt bad for rejecting Katakuri so harshly but you were hurt that he accepted such an arrangement so easily. You didn’t want him to marry you out of force, especially considering your feelings for the man. You closed the door to your room after your parents begged you to go with the marriage, afraid for their lives if you continued to refuse Big Mom’s arrangement. You sat down on the bed, wanting to sleep the rest of the night away, and sighed before the Den Den Mushi by your night stand went off. You raised an eyebrow at it before answering. The only one who called you this late at night was-

“Come out.” Before you could answer your long time friend , he had clicked off and you stared at the sleeping snail. You sighed and stepped out the front door, eyes immediately widening at seeing your friend standing there. But what surprised you most… was the bouquet of flowers in his hand that was extended to you. You took the bouquet in your hands, your blush almost matching his own that hid behind the scarf.

“(Y/N)… I’d be honored to marry you. I love you.” His words came out muffled but you could hear them clear as day. You clutched the flowers to your chest and felt tears fill up your eyes once again.

“Do you?” He nodded slightly, eyes turned to the side as he purposefully pulled his scarf down so you could see the blush on his cheeks but also the mouth he tried so hard to hide.

“For years.” Your silence was mistaken for another rejection until you stepped forward to him.

_I love… you too much_   
_I love you too much_   
_Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact_   
_You live in my soul_   
_Your heart is my goal_   
_There’s love above love but its mine ‘cause I love you_   
_There’s love above love and it’s yours cause I love you_   
_There’s love above love and it’s ours if you love me_   
_As much_

He leaned his head against his palm as he looked over at you, laughing while putting a forkful of cake into your mouth. He smiled but quickly had to pull his scarf up to the bottom of his nose due to his movement dropping the fabric slightly. Even though the party was mostly for his mother to enjoy the cake, he didn’t mind it so much. You looked beautiful next to him. He knew the memory of you standing at the altar with him would be his favorite memory.

He had been staring at you for a while and you finally turned to look at him when you noticed his eyes on you. You blushed at his intense stare but then that wide smile lifted your lips; that smile brought the same feelings from when he was a kid, even though it had been more than a decade. You reached over and put your hand over his as you turned to face him. His hand flipped over to intertwine with yours and he marveled at the warmth you emitted. You giggled and looked around the table, smiling when you caught sight of what you wanted. He raised an eyebrow as you snatched the bigger than usual menu that the chef had distributed earlier. He watched as you balanced it on the table before looking at him once again. With your free hand, you grasped his scarf and pulled him close behind the menu. His eyes widened slightly as you moved to pull the fabric enough so you could lean in and kiss him. Hiding behind the menu, he felt relief in responding to your act of affection.


	7. vii. I Won’t Say I’m in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Sanji x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: I Won’t Say I’m in Love
> 
> Musical: Hercules
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_You keep on denying_   
_Who you are and how you’re feeling_   
_Baby, we’re not buying_   
_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling_   
_Face it like a grown-up_   
_When ya gonna own up_   
_That ya got, got, got it bad_

You hated him. Every fibre of your being hated the perverted cook since he had joined. Even your first meeting wasn’t a great introduction and no matter how much you complained to Luffy that he should find another cook, Luffy only grinned and guaranteed that the two of you would get along. Every time you looked at the man, he was bringing a drink over to Nami or complimenting Robin or gushing over both women. It annoyed you.

The crew decided to stay clear of you as you emitted low energy. You were over the day. The weather had changed so drastically that you weren’t prepared for the heavy rainfall and your old bruises from a previous ambush were thrumming with soreness. You just wanted the day to be over and you made your way below deck to try and cool down from your annoyance, unaware of the concerned gaze. Maybe a bath would help, you wondered to yourself. You went to the room to get your clothes before heading to the bathroom.

As your hand was about to touch the doorknob, the metal turned and the door swung open, revealing the male you didn’t want to see. He looked surprised as well before smiling and moving to the side so you could walk in.

“Sorry about that, (Y/N)-swan.” You scoffed and walked into the bathroom before stopping and your eyes widened. The bathtub was already filled near the top and there were candles on the counter that filled the bathroom with lavender; on the counter next to the bath, sat a colorful drink with a slice of lemon on the rim. You turned around to look at the cook, who was departing the bathroom. He caught your eye before closing the door and smiled, sending you a wink your way. As the door clicked behind him, you turned back to look at the setting in front of you. The warmth in your chest spread through to to the tips of your ears and you put your hand over your chest to feel your racing your heartbeat. You shook your head and placed your clothes on the counter before disregarding what you currently were wearing.

You slipped into the bath and released an unconscious sigh at the warmth that surrounded you. You raised your hand, letting the water drip between your fingers. You thought about how Sanji had observed you enough to know that you would come in here to calm down and even went the length to set this up for you. You sunk down so that the water was up to your nose, enough to where you can breathe. This didn’t change anything… You still hated him.

_No chance, no way_   
_I won’t say it, no, no_   
_(Give up, give in)_   
_(Check the grin; you’re in love)_   
_This scene won’t play_   
_I won’t say I’m in love_   
_(You’re doin’ flips)_   
_(Read our lips: “You’re in love”)_   
  


_You’re way off base, I won’t say it_   
_Get off my case, I won’t say it_   
_(Girl, don’t be proud!)_   
_(It’s okay, you’re in love)_

You sighed in relief when you saw that the rain had finally stopped falling and you stepped out onto the deck, drying your hair with a towel. It was already late when you dragged yourself out of the bath and got changed into your nightwear. You noticed lights on in the crow’s nest but you knew that it was the person on the nightwatch that was up there. What was odd, however, was that the lights were on in the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of you and you went over to the door, pushing it open and peaking in. The blond man that was at the sink, looked over his shoulder at you. He smiled at spotting you and dried his hands with a towel that was on the counter.

“(Y/N)-swan! How was your bath?” He asked, opening a cupboard and placing the dry plates in there before opening another and looking through it. You played with the towel in your hands, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“It… It was fine. Um, thank you for it.”

“That’s good and you don’t have to thank me, I wanted to do it.” You could hear the joy in his voice before he found what he was looking for and closed the cabinet door. He had a mug in his hands and he walked towards the stove where a kettle was sitting.

“Well, thanks anyway…” You watched as he filled the mug up. At closer inspection, you noticed that the mug in his hand was your favorite. You felt the annoyance fill you again at the thought he was using your mug for himself. He placed a mint leaf on the surface of the tea and turned around to look at you. He placed it on the table and smiled.

“Oh, you look so beautiful, (Y/N)-swan~ It was worth the wait since I got the chance to see you like this~” You blushed and your eyes narrowed.

“W-Wait?” He nodded before presenting the mug.

“I made you some tea. It looked like you were having a really rough day so… I wanted to make your night a little better.” Any annoyance that you had was diminished and replaced with embarrassment, the blush on your cheeks expressing it.

“You did?” He nodded, extending his hand to the bench so you could take a seat. You did. Your hands encircled the mug to warm them up. You stared at the dark surface of the tea and felt the same warmth as before appear.

“Well, I’ll be going to bed now, (Y/N)-swan~ If you could turn off the light when you’re done, I would greatly appreciate it.”

You didn’t want him to leave. You wanted him to keep you company and have his attention on you. You wanted his attention solely on you, you realized. Your epiphany made your face turn a dark shade, something that never happened in front of the blond.

_Ohhh…_   
_At least out loud_   
_I won’t say I’m in love_

“S-Sanji!” You called out, stopping the man at the door and he looked at you from over his shoulder. He tilted his head at your call and a blush made its way to his own cheeks at your next words. “Will you keep me company?” He grinned and moved to it across from you, resting his head in his palms as he looked at you.

“I could never say no to you, (Y/N)-swan.”

You loved him, but if you told him, he’d probably die from happiness.


	8. viii. Charades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Doflamingo x Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Song: Charades
> 
> Musical: Grease 2
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_I’m all dressed up in my finest attitude_   
_Pretending I don’t care._   
_Guess I really messed up by trying to be two,_   
_When only one heart can be there._   
_Why can’t I be just what I am,_   
_And speak my love without any shame?_   
_Why can’t she see what I am,_   
_Is a costumed fool trapped in a tragic game?_

Doflamingo’s strings disappeared into the air and he snapped his fingers, making the others in the room quickly clean up the ‘mess’ that was in the middle of the room. He had hoped to not have to resolve this in front of you but this was the last straw for the man that was now the mess being cleaned up. He adjusted the sunglasses he was wearing and he noticed from his peripheral that you were clutching your arms and staring at him. He turned to look at you and address you but you stiffened when meeting his eyes, something that brought an unfamiliar pain in his chest. You weren’t-

Suddenly, you were gone from the room. Your devil fruit evaporating you from the room. He felt like his heart fell to his stomach and he unconsciously gulped. He hated when you did that. It was usual, even helpful, in the middle of battle but he knew that you were using it to get away from him. He looked at his hands as strings extended from them and making them glint. Realizing now that you hadn’t ever seen him execute someone in front of your very eyes, he cursed under his breath and used his strings to soar out the window.

He wasn’t hiding from you but he preferred to hide his more… sadistic side. You were more to him and he knew you were wiggling yourself into his heart. He believed he was doing the same to you but… had he messed up?

_Can’t you feel the real me,_   
_Behind my charades?_   
_Have I lost the real me,_   
_Behind my charades?_

Your window door was open and he obviously let himself glide in before settling himself in the middle of the room. His eyes scanned the room and the strings that were still extended from his fingers seemed to tighten. Drawers were pulled open and rummaged through, your bed sheets had slipped to the floor, and miscellaneous things laid on the hardwood floor. There was no sight of you, however. He frowned and extended a finger for his string to surround itself around a playing card that lay on the drawers.

Your playing card.

He took it in between his fingers and spun it to look at the back before turning it once again. In a way, he was saddened that you had run away from the first glimpse of the actual him but there was more anger than the former feeling. He tucked your card away and exited through the window, already sending orders about retrieving you back.


	9. ix. Suspended in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Nami x Reader
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort
> 
> Song: Suspended in Time
> 
> Musical: Xanadu
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

**_But how can our love succeed_ **   
**_A miracle is what we need_ **   
**_And so I appeal to you_ **

_Nami shut her eyes as the breeze blew her hair behind her. She took a deep breath and it felt as if it was her first breath of life. All these years, it felt like there was a stone that constantly pressed against her chest, threatening to break her if she even took a breath. Her first breath without that stone was one of freedom. She opened her eyes to look down at Cocoyashi village. She would leave tomorrow with a bunch of misfits that she now considered dear to her. The thought made her smile but it immediately dropped at seeing all the villagers preparing for the party of defeating Arlong. She would leave the people that she’d known all her life, her home… and you. And she didn’t even know for how long. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, knowing that not saying goodbye was the best option… Especially to you._

_“There you are.” She stiffened at the familiar voice. The voice she had grown fond of. She turned around to look at you. You climbed over the last edge and grunted slightly, standing up with a hand on your him._

_“What are you doing up here? Shouldn’t you be resting?” She scolded, going over to you. You only grinned at her and waved her off with your free hand._

_“It’s fine. There’s not gonna be any resting at all tonight. You’ve got some rowdy crew members.” Your smile softened at seeing the shocked look on her face. “What? You think I’m stupid? I know you’re leaving.” She huffed and crossed her arms again._

_“How? I didn’t plan on telling anyone.” Your laugh sent her heart tumbling and she felt the light blush find its home on her cheeks whenever you did anything endearing._

_“I’ve known since we were kids, Nami. I probably know as much about you as you do. Again, I’m not stupid.” She couldn’t help but smile at that before moving her finger to poke your hip, making you jolt._

_“But you are. You put yourself in front of a fishman for me when you have the strength of a jelly.” Your pout made her laugh._

_“That’s mean.” You murmured before smiling as she continued to laugh. She wiped a tear from her eye and your next words made her stop completely. “I’m gonna miss you, Nami.” She looked to the side and pursed her lips._

_“I hate this. I didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want to say goodbye.” Your small laugh made her look at you again. You grasped her hands in both of yours. You raised one of her hands to place against your chest where your heart was, making her cheeks turn a shade darker than they already were._

_“It’s not goodbye. I’ll be waiting for you here. So don’t get yourself killed, dummy… I love you.” Your murmured words brought tears to her eyes and she immediately moved her hands to cup your face and kiss you. She didn’t say it back. She couldn’t do that to you. The sad smile you gave her when she left was what she deserved. It was best if you forgot your love for her. She couldn’t forget the love she had for you though._

_**Keep me suspended in time with you** _   
_**Don’t let this moment die** _   
_**I get a feeling when I’m with you** _   
_**None of the rules apply** _   
_**But I know for certain** _   
_**Goodbye is a crime** _   
_**So love if you need me** _   
_**Suspend me in time** _

Nami put her hand over her heart as it raced erratically against her ribcage. It had been years since the day she left, which was what she expected when her dream was to draw a map of the whole world, but what she didn’t expect how much she would have missed you. There was also a sense of fear that you had actually moved on and started your family. She wouldn’t have blamed you if you did. It’s unfair of her to expect that when it’s been years. But… she still hoped.

She leaned against the banister as the sea around the ship became much more familiar and a smile formed on her lips. Despite the nerves that came up when she thought of you, she was looking forward to be at home, even if it was for a couple of days. The crew members that joined after Sanji, like Chopper and Brook, wanted to see where the rest came from and she was finally the next stop. When she saw the island come up on the horizon, she gripped the railing tightly and looked at the crew, calling out to get ready to land.

When her sandals hit the wooden dock, she was almost buzzing with excitement. She wanted to wait for her crew but a smile from Robin assured her that they’d be fine. She went on ahead, catching herself from jogging. She was walking up the path to the town when her ears perked up at the sound of children laughing. When she looked at the entrance, a group of kids were laughing and running around each other while a couple of them were holding hands with… you. She felt herself stop and look in awe at how much you had changed. Of course, she had changed since being on the sea; she’s not even sure if you had seen her with long hair at all. She snapped out of it when a distressing thought came to mind; were any of those kids yours? She had hoped not but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from you.

_**Your smile is a thrill to see** _   
_**Your eyes hold me tenderly** _   
_**They’ll shine in my memory forever** _

You were smiling as you looked down at the kids tugging you towards the path to the sea and when you looked up, your eyes met with hers. Your jaw dropped and you stood up straight at seeing the beautiful woman in front of you again. It was as if time had stopped as the two of you met each other’s eyes. You suddenly grinned and told the kids in your group to go home before sprinting towards Nami. She felt tears form in her eyes and she ran to meet you halfway. She embraced you tightly and felt at peace when your arms completely enclosed around her, even lifting her slightly off the ground. She hid her face against the side of your face, giggling tearfully as you started to cry and tell her you missed her. Her eyes closed as she pressed her nose further to your hair. Finally.

_**Keep me suspended in time with you** _   
_**Don’t let this moment die** _   
_**I get a feeling when I’m with you** _   
_**None of the rules apply** _   
_**But I know for certain** _   
_**Goodbye is a crime** _   
_**So love if you need me** _   
_**Suspend me in time** _


	10. x. Meant to be Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character/Pairing: Doflamingo x Reader (part 1 here)
> 
> Genre: Angst(?) Also, this might be the closest that I’ve written to being troubling so Trigger Warning (?)
> 
> Song: Meant to be Yours
> 
> Musical: Heathers the Musical
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous
> 
> Part 2 to Chapter 8

_All is forgiven baby! Come on, get dressed. You’re my date to the pep rally tonight!_   
_You chucked me out like I was trash_   
_For that you should be dead.._   
_But! But! But!_   
_Then it hit me like a flash_   
_What if high school went away instead?_   
_Those assholes are the key!_   
_They’re keeping you away from me!_   
_They made you blind, messed up your mind_   
_But I can set you free!_

The flames that surrounded you couldn’t warm up the coldness in your veins. You were sitting on the ground while looking up at the tall figure in front of you. Your hands were shaking violently against the ground and you could barely take a breath, afraid of the strings that surrounded you. The cut on your cheek was enough of a warning for you to not move a muscle. Your pupils shook as you looked at the man in front of you, looking at you with that same smirk and sunglasses. You weren’t stupid; Doflamingo was pissed. You wanted nothing more than to snap your fingers and use your devil fruit to escape.

Where would you go? You were sitting in the middle of the only home you knew, other than Doflamingo’s castle, and it was consumed in flames, screams filled your ears as the other executives had their ‘fun.’ You watched as the strings maneuvered and you shut your eyes tightly; this was how you would die. The strings moved and suddenly the space in front of you was free and you heard footsteps come towards you. His presence was close enough to you that it made a bead of sweat roll down your temple. You stiffened as you felt his fingers grasp your chin and you forced your eyes to crack open. You met the dark tint of his sunglasses but he tilted his head slightly and you were able to meet his eyes through the glass.

“Now, (Y/N), I knew you’d come back here.” At the screams filling your ears, you had to really hold back the tears that were forming in your eyes. “You tried to run.”

“I’m sorry.” You murmured before fully processing the words.

“Hmm… I’ll forgive you, (Y/N).” Even though that would be comforting words in any other situation, your body’s nerves were tensing up by the minute.

_I was meant to be yours!_   
_We were meant to be one!_   
_I can’t take it alone!_   
_Finish what we’ve begun!_   
_You were meant to be mine!_   
_I am all that you need! You carved open my heart!_   
_Can’t just leave me to bleed!_

“Now, (Y/N), you’ll come back with us once we’re done, right?” A few tears slipped from your eyes but you nodded slightly, feeling the strings around your wrists loosen.

“Yes, sir.” He released your chin and stood to his full height. When he finally stepped back from you, you felt your lungs finally take a complete breath of air.

“Good. Plans have been halted without you so we will head back.” You didn’t know where a surge of confidence came from but you turned your head to look up at him.

“Why?” You felt a couple of tears slide down your cheeks. “Why did you destroy this place?… My home?” You choked out. A shiver went down your spine at the blank expression on his face. Another shiver when he smiled.

“This was never your home. It lost that privilege when you joined me. Now come along.” He retracted his strings and you were allowed to get up. Your fingers itched to snap so you could disappear but where would you go? Your island was becoming nothing right in front of you. You looked at the fire next to your foot and turned your gaze to the floor. With a heavy heart, you followed after him.


	11. xi. Do You Hear the People Sing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Sabo x Reader
> 
> Genre: Comfort
> 
> Song: Do You Hear the People Sing
> 
> Musical: Les Miserables
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_Will you join in our crusade?_   
_Who will be strong and stand with me?_   
_Beyond the barricade_   
_Is there a world you long to see?_

_Then join in the fight_   
_That will give you the right to be free!_

You couldn’t breathe. The air around you was so tense that you felt like it was pressing against your chest, your lungs being crushed by your own rib cage. Why were you so anxious? You knew that this day was coming ever since you joined the revolution but… It made you shudder still. The whole base was had been on edge ever since Dragon overwent the plan again. You took a shaky breath as you sat on the bench in the training room. You were bent over, tying the laces on your boots tightly after untying it just to tie it again. You rested your hands on your knees after you were done and you forced your lungs to take a deep breath. You pulled yourself up to sit up straight and hung your head back with your eyes closed. You would be departing soon with the infiltration team, which, luckily, included Sabo.

Usually, the thought of your partner would calm you down but your nerves were too high for that to happen. You suddenly felt arms wrap around your shoulders from behind and you flinched slightly. Your eyes cracked open and you were met face to face with Sabo’s gleeful expression. You blushed lightly at seeing his face, even if it was upside down in your vision.

“H-Hey, Sabo.” He smiled and pressed a light kiss to your forehead.

“Hey. You okay?” You smiled slightly, the blush fading after your nerves returned.

“Just… scared, I guess.” He hummed, bumping his nose against yours.

“That’s normal.” You pulled your head up and rubbed your face as best as you could with his arms around your shoulders still.

“I don’t know if I’m cut out for this… Maybe I should hang back and go with the others.” You murmured to yourself. His arms left from your shoulders and he circled the bench to crouch in front of you. He held your hands in his and looked into your eyes, the seriousness in them has been more common lately. There was a moment in which your heart flipped, knowing that look. He was passionate about the revolution and your nerves had already cooled down slightly just from that.

“Why did you join us?” He asked, voice soft yet still firm.

“… Because of the injustice.” You answered back, feeling your resolve strengthen just from the reminder. He nodded.

“What else?”

“People deserve better.” At your words, he cracked a smile and squeezed your hands.

“That’s why we all have stayed. This day was coming and we’re ready to put our lives on the line for a better future, right?” You nodded and your smile reflected his. “You’ve got me by your side and everyone else. We’re in this together.” You leaned forward and brushed your lips against his, smiling at the blush that erupted on his cheeks.

“Right, I know.” He grinned and stood up, carefully pulling you up with him.

“Then, do you think you’re ready?”

_Do you hear the people sing?_   
_Singing the song of angry men?_   
_It is the music of the people_   
_Who will not be slaves again!_   
_When the beating of your heart_   
_Echoes the beating of the drums_   
_There is a life about to start_   
_When tomorrow comes!_

You held your weapon in your hand, your grip shaking slightly as you stood upon the wall. Marines of all ranks were on the other side and, even though you were hundreds of feet in the air due to the wall, you could still spot some powerful players down there. You snapped out of it when your free hand was gripped and squeezed. You turned to your left and looks at Sabo, who was grasping your hand with one hand and the other was grasping the flag with the Revolution’s symbol on it.

You squeezed his hand before both of you let go. You stepped back, careful to not fall off the side of the concrete wall. He slammed the flag into the wall, making it rumble under your feet. As if all at once, the hole in which the flag had formed made a crack go down the wall and flames erupted from the crevices. There was a chorus of battle cries from your fellow revolutionaries and then there was chaos.


	12. xii. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Buggy x Reader 
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: Summer Nights
> 
> Musical: Grease
> 
> Requested by: elissaanhkonda

**_Summer lovin’, had me a blast_ **   
**_Summer lovin’, happened so fast_ **   
**_I met a girl crazy for me_ **   
**_Met a boy cute as can be_ **

Sometimes, when the action was low and there was no treasure in need of pillaging, Buggy tended to think back to being on Gol D. Roger’s ship. The memories were dear to him, even the low moments. One memory he finds himself reminiscing the most was of one time, years ago. Shanks always teased him that he had a “summer love” and, even though he verbally denied it, he had known that that was exactly what you were to him.

_He had been resting against a wall of the restaurant he ate at with his arms behind his head when you had walked up to him. He had cracked an eye open and placed his hand over one of his daggers but hesitated when you smiled at him and tilted your head slightly to the side._

_“Sorry, didn’t mean to bother you. I just wanted to say that your nose is cute.” He hadn’t blushed so hard in his life._

_Even though he was there for a couple of weeks, due to his captain finding something to occupy his interest, you seemed to pop out of nowhere and infiltrated his life. He had made his mark in your life too. You worked nearby and had lived on the island since you could remember so you were fascinated of him and his lifestyle. He pillaged and looked for treasure while you were a merchant, struggling to make ends meet; yet you always had a smile on your face. You told him about wanting to set sail one day and explore but you both knew that it wasn’t in your cards at the moment._

_He often found himself under the docks with you just laying together (a good distance away from the sea); you would mostly do the talking while he listened but this was a comfortable flow the both of you fell in._

_“Hey, Buggy.” He grunted and didn’t bother to open his eyes, almost drifting off to sleep when you called his name. “You’re leaving soon, right?”_

_“Yeah. Captain’s done with whatever was entertaining him. He’ll get bored soon and we’ll have to go.” He heard a hum come from you and he cracked an eye open to look in your direction. He jumped slightly when you maneuvered yourself so that your face was hovering over his. Both eyes opened to stare into yours and a blush darkened his skin, making him scowl at you. “What are you doing?”_

_You had smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He hated to admit it but he was so stunned that you had full control of the kiss. When you pulled away, his face was as red as his nose, which made you smile. A wave of confidence hit him and he moved his hand to tangle in the back of your head to bring you back down; maybe it was the rush of the kiss or the anxiety of knowing that time was running out but having you so close made his head spin._

_It was only a couple of days later when he had to depart from you. To keep from being tormented by his crew, he had said his goodbyes to you the day before but, as he leaned against the railing, he couldn’t help but want to see you as he departed. The ship left from the docks and Buggy felt a sigh leave his lips. Even though the island was becoming farther away, he raised an eyebrow as he noticed something come out from under the docks. A smirk raised his lips as he spotted your familiar figure. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as you grinned and waved at him but the smirk softened up._

_He felt himself stiffen when someone leaned on the railing next to him. He hesitated as he turned his head and spotted the smirk on his red headed nemesis. Shanks spotted you waving and waved back before calling out:_

_“I’ll take care of Buggy for you~ No worries!” Buggy felt his face flush and he scowled before grabbing the man’s collar and threatening him with his fist._

_“What kind of garbage are you saying?!” The grin on the straw hat wearing man pissed him off but when he glanced over at you, and saw the thumbs up you had up, he sighed and let the man go. He leaned over the railing and looked back at the island, watching as you became a speck then the island disappeared from his sight._

He wondered how you were doing now. Were you still selling your stupid (not really stupid but he wouldn’t admit it) little knick knacks? Was your favorite spot still under the docks? Were you married after all these years? He sure as hell wasn’t but he wondered about you. He wondered if you thought about him like he thought about you. His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his eyes before turning his head to look at Cabaji.

“Oi,” at his captain’s call, the acrobat turned to look at him, “send someone to this place.” He said, scribbling on a piece of paper the coordinates of your island. The acrobat took it and looked at it before raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, sure. Is there anything that they should be searching?” Buggy closed his eyes and leaned back again with his arms behind his head.

“Just tell them to call me and I’ll give them instructions.” Cabaji raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went to the Den Den Mushi to send the closest one of their members to the coordinates he was given.

He had hoped that you still wanted to go out to sea. He could give that to you.


	13. xiii. I See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Zoro x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: I See the Light
> 
> Musical: Tangled
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

(I really tried not to write a similar scene to the song but goddammit I love this song so much and I couldn’t specifically pick lyrics so just hear the whole song and here’s some cheesiness for you to endure)

 

It was only supposed to be a quick pit stop for supplies but, like you expected, Luffy got captivated by the town setting up for their autumn festival. He let a simple question hang in the air: “But who’s going to watch the ship?” Your eyes scanned those of your crewmates and you could tell that every single one of them (well, all except one) wanted to enjoy the festival. You sighed but smiled and raised your hand

“I can stay with Zoro.” That’s where you and the swordsman found yourselves on this festival’s night. He was training up in the crow’s nest and he wasn’t entirely sure what you were doing on deck but he would be able to sense if someone invaded and he knew you were strong so he wasn’t too concerned.

He dropped his (massive) dumbbell, making the crow’s nest rumble from the weight of it, and dried his face with the towel that hung around his neck. He let himself fall back onto the cushioned bench that was against the window and let his body cool down from the intense workout. His face was in the towel when he heard the crow’s nest hatch door open and he moved so he could look over the towel. He spotted you climbing over the edge and closed the door behind you, careful to not trap the blanket that you had draped around you in the latch. He raised an eyebrow as he watched you.

“What are you doing?” He was genuinely curious. You rarely came up to the crow’s nest unless it was night watch. “Also, what’s with the blanket?” You smiled and shuffled your way over so you could sit on the bench, facing out the window.

“Answer one: it’s a festival! So, I’m hoping there’s fireworks! If there are, this is the best spot for it! Answer two: it’s freezing! I know it’s an autumn island during the autumn season but this is too cold for me!” He scoffed at your answers but couldn’t help the amused smirk that lifted his lips. He turned his body so he was facing you but his head was turned to look out the window.

“So, when are these fireworks happening?” He rested his head against his palm and turned slightly to look at you. You turned to look at him and your cheeks puffed out before you brought the edges of the blanket closer to your body after feeling a shiver go down your back.

“I said there might. It’s a 50/50 chance.” He scoffed again and was about to tease you when he noticed that your profile reflected light from the window. Suddenly, you grinned and looked out the window. It looked like the odds were in your favor. He turned to look at the display outside the window, watching as the firework flew high up into the air before exploding into a burst of colors. The crow’s nest windows were able to muffle most of the sound while still showing the display outside.

He watched a couple more fireworks blow up and turn to different colors before growing bored and he turned to look at you to voice his boredom of the explosions. The words died in his throat as he looked at your profile. You were still very much in awe at the display before you, eyes wide with childlike wonder and smiling like you had seen the most beautiful thing in the world. He leaned his head against his palm once again and didn’t know how long he was staring at you but it was long enough for you to turn in his direction and blush at his intense expression.

“Why are you staring at me?” You asked, leaning closer to jab his forehead. He blinked before lifting his head slightly off his palm.

“What?”

“You were staring at me.” He felt an annoying blush try to take over his features and he scowled before looking out the window.

“I was not.”

“You so were.” He rolled his eye and shut it.

“Not everything revolves around you.” He muttered, smirking slightly at the whine that came from you. It wasn’t so bad being stuck on watch with you, he concluded.


	14. xiv. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Robin x Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Song: Once Upon a Dream
> 
> Musical: Maleficient
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_   
_I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_   
_And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem_

The ballroom was filled with people the Robin didn’t recognize. Faces covered in the shadows and all were ignoring her; she was used to being ignored but she usually had a sense of where she was and the company she was with. She looked down and grabbed at the sides of the white A-line dress she was wearing. She couldn’t remember putting it on or where the rest of the crew was. Suddenly, the lights shut off in the room and her arms immediately crossed in front of her, ready to use her devil fruit. She winced as a spotlight shined down on her and she raised a hand to block the harshness of the bright light. The room was no longer pitch black but instead a soft glow emitted from the chandeliers.

“Ladies, gentlemen, and honorary guests. The married couple will now engage in their wedding dance.” There was a wave of polite applause and another spotlight appeared across the room. The spotlight followed someone as they walked toward her, the group of people shielding them, moved to the side. As the crowd parted to finally see who her “partner” was, her eyes widened and she had to clasp a hand over her mouth.

You smiled at her, dressed in your best outfit and looking as gorgeous as she remembered. You wore a necklace that had a ring hanging from it and she smiled behind her hand; you were never one to wear rings. She watched as you stepped toward her, stopping a bit away from her. You bowed in front of her before extending your hand out to her.

“Robin, may I have this dance?” She lowered the hand that was covering her mouth and put it in yours, the both of you ignoring the shakiness of it.

“Of course, (Y/N).” She let you lead her to the center of the room. Your hand found her hip and her hand found your shoulder. The sound of an orchestra filled the room and you led the dance between the two of you. She didn’t notice that the figures watching were disappearing to a mere couple of people; she could only stare at you. “What is this?”

“It’s our wedding, love.” You stated with a small tilt of your head.

“It looks that way.” She slowly stated, glancing once more at the ring on your necklace. “But you’re-”

“Robin,” she stopped talking and met your eyes again. Despite the smile on your face, she could see the tears building up in your eyes, “we’re together now. Why not enjoy it?” She felt her own eyes sting before she let your hand go. Before you could question it, her arms wrapped around your neck and she pressed her forehead against yours. You moved your hands to wrap around her waist, swaying with her side to side.

The orchestra played a slower song and she moved so that her head rested against her own arm that was on your shoulder so she could see at the remaining guests, their eyes shadowed but she could still identify them. Her crew, who were all dressed in their best attire including Luffy (who hated dressing up), her teachers, Saul, and even… her mother. They all watched with smiles as the two of you danced and that made the tears in Robin’s eyes fall. She felt your lips press against the crown of her head, making her shut her eyes as the tears squeezed through.

“(Y/N)…”

“I love you, Robin.” A soft sob escaped her and she stopped swaying to hug you close.

“I miss you, (Y/N).”

“We’re together, Robin.” Your own voice wavered and the ballroom slowly started fading away.

“I love you, (Y/N).”

_But if I know you, I know what you’ll do_   
_You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Robin’s eyes cracked open and she met the darkness of the girls’ room on the Straw Hat’s ship. She could hear the deep breathing of Nami and, peaking at the porthole in the room, it was still late into the night. She pushed herself into a sitting up position and she touched her cheeks. Tears. She hated those dreams. The ones that built her hope up only to awaken to the harsh reality. She turned her legs over the side of the bed and she reached over to the nightstand closest to her. She turned on the small light that sat on the table and her eyes scanned the surface of the nightstand.

She opened the top drawer after having no luck on the surface. Her eyes caught sight of the necklace with a ring hanging from it. Her fingers brushed against it before curling around it. She disconnected the clasp and tied it around her neck. She was usually so afraid of losing it or having it damaged when she slept but, right now, as the ring was clasped tightly in her fist, she needed it. She needed you. She turned off the light, happy that she didn’t wake the orange haired woman, and laid back down. She raised the ring to her lips and shut her eyes, tears slipping past again. She didn’t want to sleep but, if she did, she would be able to see you once again…


	15. xv. As the World Falls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Ace (Hint of pairing with reader)
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Song: As the World Falls Down
> 
> Musical: The Labyrinth
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous
> 
> (Obvious spoilers of Marineford and shorter than every other I’ve written, sorry.)

_As the pain sweeps through,_   
_Makes no sense for you._   
_Every thrill is gone._   
_Wasn’t too much fun at all,_   
_But I’ll be there for you-ou-ou_   
_As the world falls down._

Ace’s vision blurred as he watched his family fight for his freedom and his fists clenched behind his back. For a second, he believed that there was the chance of him escaping this alive. He would be able to escape with his pops and the rest of his family. He would toss Luffy over his shoulder and then scold him for showing up, by himself no less. He would be able to keep Gramps from having to choose between family and his duty of “justice.” He could escape and run to you and get scolded by you about how reckless he was being and… As he watched the war in front of him, he felt nothing but fear; there was only a small speck of hope peeking from behind the curtains of that fear.

The hope grew exponentially as he fought alongside his brothers, Luffy and the others he made in his journey. He could get out of here! He actually could!… And then Akainu was involved and it crashed down. The hope immediately was crushed down but there was an odd sense of peace that came onto him. This is where he would die and he had to come to terms with it. For his family, he would give up everything.

He didn’t want to die in his brother’s arms. He didn’t want him to see him die. He didn’t… He didn’t want to die. The tears fell from his eyes as he could feel himself dying, the light that kept him afloat was dwindling. His grip around his younger brother was loosening. No, no, no. He didn’t want to go. He had so much still to do. He had so much still to say; not only to Luffy but to his crew, to his love, to his gramps, everyone he’s ever met. The flame that kept him alive flickered and extinguished into embers. As he hit the ground, the embers died, bringing him with them.

_Falling._   
_Falling_   
_Falling in love_   
_As the world falls down._

Half the world screamed and cried for the loss of Portgas D. Ace while the other half said it was about time. The world’s turmoil didn’t compare to when the news hit you. The scream that erupted from you was as if your own life was being drained, as if someone had actually ripped your heart out. Your sorrow paled in comparison to Luffy’s when he woke up and had to face the truth. It wasn’t until years later that the both of you met and when you realized who the other was, the embrace that was shared between you was suffocating. The world moved on from his death but for Luffy and for you, and for anyone whose heart had been touched by the fire fist, a part of their world was gone and hadn’t moved again.


	16. xvi. Part of Your World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character: Jinbe x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: Part of Your World
> 
> Musical: The Little Mermaid

If Jinbe had somehow been sent back in time to talk to his past self, young Jinbe would be bewildered at the fact that his future self… had fallen for a human. A human that his past self would call, “weak.” Present Jinbe, however, thought you were the strongest.

He was away from you in the water with only his eyes peeking from the surface. He wanted to swim closer to the shore where you were standing on the sandy beach but he knew you would be upset with him if he did. The itch to swim over was smothered by the pride that you wanted to swim out to him. He knew of your fear of the ocean (after a traumatic event when you were a child) but he also knew of your desire to swim. There was countless times that you had told him that you wanted to swim since you didn’t have a devil fruit and it would be nice to swim with him (even if you would never be as fast as he was). He suspected, but was too embarrassed to ask, that your desire to swim may have had something to do with meeting him. All he knew was that his desire to be on land had increased since meeting you. But again, way too embarrassed.

He couldn’t help the slight twitch of his lips when he watched you take a breath and take another step towards him, the waves now lapping against your hips. Your eyes were shut tightly and only cracked open when you had not been knocked over or swallowed by the waves, like you had feared. Your grin made him feel warmth on his usually cold cheeks and he lifted himself slightly so that his head wasn’t in the water as much.

“See?” He called out so you could hear him over the rush of the waves. “The sea is nothing to be afraid of. Especially when you have me around to save you.” He was sure that you would turn around and rush back to the sand, something you’ve done every time you made progress, but you always surprised him. You stared into his eyes, catching him off guard, before they closed and you took another deep breath.

Your eyes snapped open and suddenly you were trudging through the water towards him, your gaze focused solely on the waves below you. His own eyes had widened and he stood up from his seated position, the water at his chest.

“W-Wait, (Y/N)-san!” He stuttered as you got closer to him, the water quickly getting to your shoulders.

You threw yourself at him, his arms wrapping around you due to his fast reflexes. He could feel you shaking so he brought it upon himself to lift you so you were no longer that deep in the water. Your arms hugged him close by his neck, pressing your forehead to the side of his head. He was about to question why you, literally, threw yourself so far into the water when you pulled back to look at him. Despite your shaking, your grin returned and it made the words die in his throat.

“I’m closer to you now!” You chirped shakily before hiding back against his head, clinging to him tightly with your legs now around him too. With his hands splayed against your back, he stared back at the shore with wide eyes. He wasn’t entirely sure if you were talking about the physical closeness or… the closeness of being closer to his world. Heart racing, he gently tapped between your shoulder blades.

“Let’s get you out of the water now, (Y/N)-san.” As he said it, he walked back up the sand to the shore. Young Jinbe would be surprised at how easily he would walk to the world of land for you.


	17. xvii. Finale B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Katakuri x Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst/Fluff
> 
> Song: Finale B
> 
> Musical: Rent

_No day but today_ **  
**

When he got back to the cottage on Wheat Island, Katakuri was already bombarded by his guards, all begging for forgiveness and spouting excuses. A glare shut them up immediately and he was quick to dismiss them from the property. He glanced at the home before fully turning towards it and heading up the steps. Once he entered, he slid his scarf off and folded it thrice before setting it down next to the table that sat next to the front door. He made his way up to the second floor, boots thumping against the floorboards, and making the stairs squeak with his weight. A soft cry was like a call for him as he automatically went down the hall and into the room with the slightly ajar door. He pressed his palm against the surface and pushed so that the room was now in sight.

The pastel colors popped with the sunlight bathing in through the bay window and the crib in the middle of the room caught his attention when the dessert inspired mobile above it sparkled. A slight smile lifted his lips at the small bundle wiggling and letting out soft whimpers. His eyes couldn’t stop there thought. They scanned the room, passing the stuffed animals and changing table to the rocking chair that was placed next to the window. You were sitting there, your eyes going from the window to the crib.

He first stepped over to the crib, peeking at the small human that was nestled in it. He put his finger next to her hand and a proper smile lifted his lips when her entire hand barely wrapped around the tip of his finger. Her whimpers made him move his finger away to carefully grab the pacifier next to her head. With careful precision and a steady hand, he was able to get the pacifier near her mouth and, on her own, she took it happily. She started to doze off and he used his fingertip to gently stroke the top of the head. After he heard the soft breaths of his daughter, he went over to your side, spotting how you stared at him. He sat down on the ground in front of the rocking chair so he could be face to face with you and decided it was best for you to speak up first. Your eyes left his to look at the crib and then back to him.

“… I wish I could do that,” you murmured with your eyes tearing up. He turned his head slightly to look at the crib before looking at you. He could only stare at you as the tears slipped down your cheeks. “S-She… I thought I could make her stop crying…” His hand was on your thigh before you could continue and your hand immediately covered his.

“You being in here means that you tried, my dear.” A soft sob left your lips and he turned his hand over to hold your smaller one in his palm. “You couldn’t step into this room a month ago.”

At your silence, he used his other hand to gently brush your tears away with his fingertips. When he was sure that your tears subsided, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your forehead. Your eyes closed at the contact and a ghost of a smile lifted your lips, making his lips twitch.

“Did you take your medication?” He asked after looking you over. At the slight shake of your head, he gave your hand a small squeeze.

“I’m sorry, Katakuri…”

“My dear, there is nothing to apologize for.” He glanced at the wall where the clock shaped like a cake ticked over to the next minute. “It’s a bit late in the day but you can take it now. Then, together, we will go to the doctor.” Your nod made him smile and he stood up. He stepped over to the crib and covered his daughter with the blanket. He could hear your soft footsteps follow him to the door but they suddenly stopped. He looked over his shoulder at you and the sight made him clutch the doorframe.

You had stopped next to the crib, gripping the edge of it with one hand while the other hovered over the baby. He could see how your hand was shaking and he held his breath as your hand gently rested on the baby’s back. A small sound from the baby made him let go of the breath he was holding. You quickly scampered away from the crib and went over to him, eyes downcast at the carpet. He held his arm out for you to take and your small hands at the crook of his elbow only reassured him (like every day when you got through a hurdle) that it would all be okay.


	18. xviii. Won't Say I'm in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Zoro x Reader
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Song: Won't Say I'm in Love
> 
> Musical: Hercules

_No chance no way I won’t say it, no no_  
(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh)  
It’s too cliche I won’t say I’m in love

_At least out loud I won’t say I’m in love_

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

Those words, although not directed at him or involved him in anyway, had drifted around Zoro’s head for the last couple days. It wasn’t his fault he had eavesdropped. Why would the women on his crew gossip with you when he was taking a nap a couple feet away? It also wasn’t his fault that he woke up due to their loud chattering. He was about to grumble at them to shut up when Robin’s words stopped any complaint from bubbling up. At your stuttering and strong denial, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that she directed the question to you. He didn’t have to open his eyes to figure out what was happening at the table a couple feet away. From your stutters and quick excuse, you left the table and Robin and Nami were left to giggle on their own. He turned on his side away from the whispering girls, instead of being on his back, and tried to ease back to sleep. Little did he know, Robin’s words would bother him to no end.

He found himself observing you, far more than usual. He would deny doing it, keeping his aloof nature on the surface, but ever since Robin had pointed out that you were in love, he found himself trying to figure out who. It couldn’t be Luffy, he was sure of that. Your behavior with him hadn’t changed and the same could be said about Usopp. Chopper was out of the question and so was Brook. Franky was a possibility, you were always kind to the man and you tended to hang around him more frequently. Although, that could also be explained that you were easily fascinated by the man’s inventions, a trait you shared with the captain and doctor of the ship. Nami and Robin were crossed out. It couldn’t be that Trafalgar guy; you had barely spoken two words to the man while he was with the crew. You had a great respect for Jinbe but none that ever hinted to romantic feelings so he was out as well. A vein throbbed against his forehead at the only option left.

Now, Zoro would never want to consider the cook on the ship someone that you had your eye on but your behavior recently made it extremely possible and that pissed him off. One event that pissed him off the most was the incident in the kitchen earlier that day. Maybe it was the freshness of the event or of how the situation looked. He had pushed the door open to the kitchen to grab some sake when he found you and the curly eyebrow bastard by the counter. At that moment, the pervert was wiping something off of your cheek with a hand towel with a stupid grin and calling you ‘cute’. The space between the two of you pissed off the swordsman enough to leave without explaining why he went in there in the first place or even grabbing the sake he wanted.

He groaned as he rubbed his temples, his head aching from all of this. He wondered if this was Robin’s way of messing with him like she always did. That would explain a lot. Why would she bring it up with him right there- Hold on. His eye snapped open as he looked at the waves from the railing he was leaning against. His eye settled into a glare and the space between his eyebrows creased. Why in the hell did all this bother him so much? So what if you were in love? It was none of his business and the fact that he spent all his time thinking about this pissed him off to no end. He could feel a growl build in his chest. Trying to figure out why this was pissing him off was only pissing him off even more and he felt his headache come back with full force. His eye closed and he let a sigh out, failing to help his body relax. Why did he care so much that you were in love-

“Zoro?” Your voice halted the pain in his head, the argument in his thoughts, and the tension in his body. He opened his eye again and looked over his shoulder at you. There you stood, your hands holding a cloth where three onigiris sat and a flushed look on your face. Your eyes met with his. Suddenly, it was like he couldn’t breathe.

Oh.  **Oh.**

Your shy smile kept him frozen as you outstretched your hands. Without knowing the turmoil in him, you chirped, “I made these for you, I hope they’re all right.”


	19. xix. To Be Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Sanji
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Song: To Be Free
> 
> Musical: Aladdin
> 
> (My apologies, I wrote this for just Sanji instead of with an s/o just because I thought it fit better. Spoilers for Sanji’s past so be wary)

_There’s no desire I hold fonder_

_Than to be, simply me, to be free_

The only sounds in the dark dungeon were the water droplets falling from the damp bricks and the shaky sobs of the young child locked in the cell. His hands, small and shaking, weakly pushed against the chin of the helmet he was wearing, tears sliding down his eyes and between his cheeks and the metal. Sanji was used to the punishment, used to the abuse, used to the insults, and used to the dark. Why was he so weak compared to his siblings? Why did his father hate him so much that he was doomed to be in this dark prison? His hands fell from the helmet and his head succumbed to the weight. Pain spread across the back of his head as he fell back against the cold bricks. He stared at the cracked ceiling, eyes now accustomed to the dark and stinging from the tears that had been shed for so long.

He thought of his mother and that made his lips tilt slightly but more tears slipped. He thought of her golden hair and her bright smile, one that he missed dearly. The image of her was the only reminder to the young boy that darkness was not the only thing in his life. He yearned to see her again; his sun. He yearned to be in the light again and out of the cell he found himself in.

After a couple of hours, he had cried himself dry and numbness found its home in his joints. He had already known so much pain in his young life that he wondered if this was what life was; one that was filled with pain and suffering. His eyes shut behind the helmet and he let a whimper bounce off the prison cell. How he craved to be in the kitchen and improve a meal that his mother would have been proud of. How he craved to visit her grave at least once. How he craved… just to be free. Just to be in the face of the sun. To be surrounded by people that loved him and found his presence to be worth something. He moved his hands from his sides and looked at his palms through the darkness. All he could do was wish and dream an end to his suffering.


	20. xx. Lay All Your Love on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Sanji x Reader
> 
> Genre: Jealousy and Fluff
> 
> Song: Lay All Your Love on Me
> 
> Musical: Mamma Mia
> 
> Requested by: imaginings-of-a-fangirl

_You’ve heard me saying that smoking was my only vice_  
But now it isn’t true  
Now everything is new  
And all I’ve learned has overturned  
I beg of you

With his eyes glancing at anything but you, Sanji took an inhale of the cigarette between his fingers. Smoke filled the room with his exhale and he tapped the ash against the ashtray, other cigarette buds still simmering in the cinders. His self-restraint wavered as curiosity gnawed at his chest and his eyes found themselves back on you. He felt like a toddler about to be scolded for drawing on the walls or something similar with the raised eyebrow that you sent his way. Your stare would usually make him blush for a completely different reason but instead of the usual flustered redness, it was shame. His eyes darted back to the cigarette between his fingers.

You, on the other hand, were trying to keep the smile down from your lips. If your lovely boyfriend was a puppy, you were sure that his ears would be flat against his head and his tail would be between his legs. Usually, you didn’t like having him struggle but he had to know that he crossed a line. His jealousy was something you were familiar with and occasionally found adorable. It was too much when he physically grabbed your captain off of the hug he gave you and hit his head like when the rubber man tries to steal meat. From the look in his eyes, you could see how regret filled his entire being in that moment. Now, the two of you sat in silence in the kitchen for about 10 minutes. For the cook, it might as well have been hours.

You knew him too well because, the moment he was about to raise the cigarette to his lips, your hand covered his. You took the smoke out of his fingers and put it out against the ashtray, letting the now extinguished stick fall with the rest of its fallen brothers. Your other hand cupped his chin and turned it so his eyes met yours. He felt his face heat up exponentially with you so close to him now. Your lips tugged into a smirk and you leaned forward even closer, your lips brushing against his trembling ones.

“Darling.” You cooed gently, noticing how he so desperately wanted to close the gap between the two of you. He let out a soft sound that was similar to a whimper and it made your smirk into a smile. He really was a puppy sometimes.

“I-I was in the wrong, wasn’t I?” He murmured, causing you to hum and bump the tip of your nose against his.

“Yes. Yes you were. Luffy should be the last one that should trigger your jealousy.” You teased, feeling the exhale of his breath against your lips, a smokey exhale.

“I’ll apologize to him.” He mumbled before sighing again. His eyes closed and you could see the embarrassment that covered his handsome features. You tilted his head so your lips met his properly and pulled away after his stiffened form relaxed.

“I’m not going anywhere, idiot. So tone it down.” His flushed face was now not of shame but back to happiness at your words. His nod made you laugh and press another kiss to his lips.


	21. xxi. You're the One That I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character (Pairing): Law x Reader
> 
> Genre: Hurt(?)/Comfort
> 
> Song: You’re the One That I Want
> 
> Musical: Grease
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_ Yes, I’m sure down deep inside _

 

_ You’re the one that I want (you are the one I want) _

 

‘How annoying,’ the death surgeon thought to himself as he looked through your file. As the captain and main physician of the submarine, his office would be the most organized room on the whole ship... usually.  It had been a long time since he was on the submarine with the crew and the cobwebs and dust covered files and vials. With your help, he was able to get a lot more done than if he did it on his own. He couldn’t help but notice your upset expression as the two of you worked in silence. He asked you what was wrong when you entered his office but you waved him off and started dusting off the cabinets and other items.

He was observant generally but it multiplied when it came to you. His eyes glanced at you as you sat on the counter he had just finished cleaning. You were flipping through Bepo’s file, throwing out the old information to replace it with the new physical that Law had given him earlier. He noticed the way your lips pouted slightly while you were deep in your thoughts. He sighed softly to himself before standing from the rolling chair. Before you could react, he stood between your legs with his hands on either side of your thighs. He watched as your eyes widened and a blush came up your cheeks, but your eyes never left his.

“What’s wrong?” He muttered, making her sigh and close her eyes. She turned her head away from his gaze and he could see the tears start to build. Oh no. He wasn’t good with emotions when it comes to others, especially sad ones. The room was silent for a moment before you sighed and looked at him again.

“Are we still together?” You asked, voice quiet and shaking. The question caught him off guard. That’s what you were worried about? The answer was obvious to him. He still felt himself stiffen. Was the answer not obvious to you? 

“Why do you say that?” He asked, feeling a pain in his chest from your broken expression. Your eyes shut and your hands came up to wipe your tears away from your cheeks. You pressed your palms against your eyes, unable to meet his eyes any longer.

“You’ve been gone for so long… I missed you so much, but you got back to the crew and I…. I didn’t expect you to burst into tears or anything but…” A soft sob left your mouth. “I know you don’t express it well but I just… Are we still together?” You were scrambling to get your thoughts together. You knew that he wasn’t the most expressive and could be a tsundere but you needed the affirmation that he still wanted to be with you.

He could only stare as he saw you break down in front of him. He let out a soft sigh before moving his hands from the counter. He grabbed your hands and moved them, surprising you when he leaned in. His hands loosely held yours while he kissed you, slow and light. He relaxed when you kissed him back. After a couple of seconds, he pulled away and pressed his forehead to yours.

“I love you.” He murmured, feeling his own cheeks heat up. Your eyes widened and a small gasp left you, making him turn his gaze to the side. He felt flustered and embarrassed but knew it was worth it when your hands let go of his and hugged his neck. He felt your lips on his cheek and you mumble against his cheek “I love you” back. He sighed softly in relief and turned to look at you, accepting your kiss to his lips. 


	22. xxii. On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I made myself sad so here ya go)
> 
> Character (Pairing): Ace x Reader
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Song: On My Own
> 
> Musical: Les Miserables
> 
> Requested by: Anonymous

_**On my own** _   
_**Pretending he's beside me** _   
_**All alone** _   
_**I walk with him till morning** _   
_**Without him** _   
_**I feel his arms around me** _   
_**And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me** _

_**And I know it's only in my mind**_  
 _ **That I'm talking to myself and not to him**_  
 _ **And although I know that he is blind**_  
 _ **Still I say, there's a way for us**_  


_You were surrounded by warmth. Warmth that you hadn’t felt in a long time. Arms were wrapped around your shoulders with a toned chest pressing against your back. You wanted to squirm away from the tuft of hair that tickled your neck, but you also wanted to turn around and hug the warmth that engulfed you. Your figure started to shake and tears filled your eyes, hands going to cover the arms around you. His name came out breathlessly and you wanted to turn around and look at him. At least, a glance of his face. Something. But his hand came up and covered your eyes before you could tilt your head, wetting his palm and fingers. He hugged you tighter to him, nuzzling your neck again and his warmth covered your entirety for the first time in a long time._

_“I’m sorry….” He murmured into your ear, making your hands clutch at his free hand. He nuzzled the hair behind your ear before continuing his soft words. “I never got to say goodbye to you.” Your hands started to shake around his and a soft sob escaped you._

_“Please don’t say goodbye…” You begged, feeling his arms loosen around you. His hand had uncovered your eyes but, before you could blink back into focus, your head was resting on his shoulder. Your head was turned away from him and instead was looking at his arm. Your tears landed on his skin as your eyes landed on the “ASCE” tattoo on his muscled arm. You could feel his lips on the top of your head._

_“It’s not a goodbye, sunflower,” he said against your scalp. Although his words were filled with mirth, you felt water droplets hit your head. “You’ll see me again. And I’ll be waiting for you…” Your eyes shut tight and you hid in his shoulder._

_“Ace… Please, don’t leave me…” He pulled away from you, only to put his hand on your cheek and pull you close to his face. You kept your eyes closed as his lips pressed against yours. Your hands held his sides as his hands fully cupped your face, your body trying to memorize his warmth. He pulled away and your eyes cracked open. With teary eyes, you were able to see the grin you loved so much on that freckled face. Even with tears running down his cheeks, he still was shining so brightly in front of you. Your vision suddenly wavered and your fingertips tried to grasp onto him as he started fading away. You screamed his name but no noise came out. There was no warmth on your cheeks anymore and your body was filled with a numbing cold, your fingers no longer holding anything._

 

You wanted to go back to sleep. You knew once you opened your eyes that you would have to just fill in the time until you could go back to sleep. Living was exhausting ever since Ace had died. You just wanted him back. Your eyes finally opened and you stared at the ceiling. The sun was in your eye from it streaming in through the porthole window but you did nothing to block it. Even in the sunlight, your body was numb. Even a blanket couldn’t warm you up. You sat up after what felt like hours and rubbed at your eyes, your cheeks damp from the tears that had fallen during your dreams. Your dreams being the only connection to the man that you were in love with. Your sun was gone and he wasn’t coming back.


End file.
